


Expert In Charge

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M, Survival, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa will keep her partner alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert In Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



While the mesh that the yautja wore did emit a heat field that worked in subfreezing temperatures, those pieces of the armor could be damaged beyond their working capacity. Then, the hapless warrior could expect to die fairly swiftly, because they were, by and large, a tropical species.

Most Yautja did not have a mate like Alexa, though. Her furs would do little for Scar, as he was not exothermic enough to benefit from his own heat being trapped around his skin. "Snow is our friend," she repeated old survival tricks as she shoved and packed at the hollow she'd made in a drift. "IN!" she ordered him, seeing the war of staying sane enough not to hurt her against the instinct to let his glands produce enough hormones to drive him to the killing rage until death came.

Luckily, she was his superior in this environment and he listened. Inside the small hole she'd made, she stripped, opening the garments enough to make small blankets. One went under his knees as he knelt, then she pulled the rest around them as much as she could after splitting seams. He held her close, her body heat filling the space around them even as her teeth chattered and his extremities lost sensation, but his blood flowed, and they would soon have a ship overhead.

"You get to remember where we left the damn trophies," she told him, even as she hoped her plans had been enough to keep him safe.

"Every fuckin' one of them," he said, repeating her words to him from their last icy escape, making her laugh, knowing he was holding on to life.


End file.
